Tom Riddle's Daughter
by Mizundaztood23
Summary: "Sorry, sir." A girl with dark hair accidentally bumped Harry, she jumped on the train as it moves before the door could close. Harry furrows his eyebrows, a sudden feeling of dejá vú nags him after the girl bumped him. He rubbed the spot of his forehead where his scar is when it felt a bit itchy. What if Tom Marvolo Riddle has a daughter? :3 (Albus Potter/O.C/James Potter)


_**A/N: No spells (flames)! I just wanted to try and give this idea out of my mind, hope ya'll like it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One - Blue and green**

Harry Potter waved when the train started to move, Ginny Potter is doing the same thing beside him. Both are thinking the adventure their children will have, they just hope they won't get into trouble. Or something worser than that.

"Sorry, sir." A girl with dark hair accidentally bumped Harry, she jumped on the train as it moves before the door could close. Harry furrows his eyebrows, a sudden feeling of dejá vú nags him after the girl bumped him. He rubbed the spot of his forehead where his scar is when it felt a bit itchy.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Ginny asked when her husband is still standing on the spot while staring at the train, that is about to turn a curve. Lily and Hugo are greeting each other, in between of their mothers.

"I just.. felt a bit of deja vu when the girl bumped me." Harry said aimlessly, none of them know that a skinny peach skinned woman with brown wavy hair is watching them from afar.

"Whatever, Harry, you two going to your house now?" Ron briefly put a hand on Harry's shoulder before they walk to exit the platform.

"I was thinking of visiting Mum and Dad." Ginny suggested, glancing at all of them. The two children are still talking while walking in front of them.

"That's a great idea, why don't we?" Hermione agreed with a nod, both wives are looking at their husbands for approval.

"Sure."-Ron

"Let's go then."-Harry

The peach skinned woman watch the four for a few seconds before she gazes at the curve wear the train turned. "Be safe, my child." She whispered and walks to the exit while still thinking of her daughter.

* * *

 **/In the train/**

The girl (who bumped Harry) is finding a vacant compartment. She wears a knit royal blue hollister sweater over a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark grey suede ankle boots. After minutes of looking and walking down the aisle, there was not a compartment that was vacant anymore. All of them are full. She decided to go to the compartment where she saw that there was one spot left, she hopes the spot is still vacant. The girl gripped on the strap of her blue green back pack that is slung on her right shoulder, telling herself that these kids are just like her.

She stopped her tracks and turned to look at the faint reflection of her on the window. Her blue and green eyes are visible on the faint reflection, the latter color is her left eye so the former color is her right eye. She took some air in through her nostrils and takes some out through her mouth then continued her gait stiffly. When she got to the compartment, relief washes her when the spot beside the door is still vacant. The girl tried not to squirm when the five kids in the compartment turned to her, she reached for the door and slid it open.

"Do you mind if I..?" She trailed off because that's all her vocal chords and mouth could asked, she mentally pinched herself for being nervous. Before she could ask again, the boy that sits beside the vacant sit spoke. "Sure, we don't mind." He said, tugging a small assuring smile on his lips.

"Okay, thanks." The girl said and stepped in the room, she closed the door before sitting beside the boy- her bag on her lap.

"Hi! My name's Danielle Geeves, you can call me Dani or Dan." The tall blonde girl introduced herself, holding a hand out to the black haired girl in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Alex." She took Dani's hand and they shook their hands once before pulling back their hands.

"Hey Alex, I'm Lanielle Geeves or Lani for short." The blonde girl beside Dani said, also shaking hands with Alex.

 _'No wonder they look a like.'_ Alex thought.

"I'm James Siruis Potter, this is my brother, Albus Severus Potter." The boy beside Alex turned to her, they also shook hands.

"I can introduce myself, Siruis." Albus muttered to his brother, but everyone heard him.

"Of course you can, Severus." Snickered James and the two starts to do a muttering argument.

"They like to call each other by their second names," The last girl with light brown curly hair that is pulled to a low ponytail explained.

"Oh." Alex mouthed with a nod and they glanced at the two Potter still muttering to each other.

"I'm Rose, by the way, Rose Weasley." She scoots to the edge of her seat to hold out her hand to Alex, who did the same thing. They scoot back in their seats after shaking hands, Rose joins the Geeves sisters' conversation while the Potter brothers are still going about their controversial muttering to each other. Alex leans back with a sigh while closing her eyes as if the noises aren't heard, a pang of longing hits her when her mother appeared in her mind. She wonders what her mother is doing right now, _'Probably working at the coffee shop since its Monday.'_

"What's your pet, Alex?" Said girl's eyelids snapped open at the sound of her name, she faces the five that are gazing at her, it was James who asked.

"She was about to sleep, James. You are such a disturber." Rose said blatantly, glaring slightly at James.

Alex senses argument and immediately spoke up, "A manticore."

They look at her with absolute and great astonishment, doubt, disbelief, and curiosity. "A manticore?" Albus repeated with disbelief.

"The manticore is a Persian legendary creature like the Egyptian sphinx-"

"Here we go again." James whispered that Alex heard.

"-It has the body of a red lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth- like a shark-, sometimes bat-like wings, and a trumpet-like voice. Other aspects of the creature vary from story to story. It may be horned, winged, or both. The tail is that of either a dragon or a scorpion, and it may shoot venomous spines to either paralyze or kill its victims."

"Really?" the Geeves sisters said in unison, "You have a manticore?"

"Yeah, I have him right here. But he has a lion head." Alex said and unzip her bag, they might not believe her if she didn't show them her manticore. Alex sees her pet laying on top of her books- not school books- yawning, the manticore turns up to her and scowls. The manticore rests his head on his front paws, refusing to get up. "You get up or I'll pull you up by your tail?" Alex asked but she is continued to be ignored by her pet, she sighs and has no choice but to pull her pet up.

"Hey-no!" the manticore growled when Alex pulled him up by his tail, quietly but everyone heard a tiny trumpet-like voice.

"Everyone, meet Cliff." Alex has Cliff on her palm, who is scowling. "He doesn't like being introduced."

"Hey, I'm just like you, I don't know why you have gotten soft. Maybe because of Aunt Anna's reminders."

"Woah!" The five's faces turned to amazement when Cliff spoke, said pet turns to them and growls.

"Why'd you named him Cliff?" Albus asked, now looking at Alex.

"Extraordinary!" Rose said, observing the manticore with curiosity and amazement in her eyes.

"I found him on a cliff in Persia when I was seven." Alex answered while looking at Albus, Cliff is circling the former's palm to get a comfortable seat.

James nods his head. "Ah... Your parents took you there." He said while looking from the manticore to Alex, "Must have been exciting."

The owner of the manticore tried not to cringe at the word 'parents,' and she accomplished it by staying stiff. Cliff glanced at his owner at that word and notices her little finger twitched which everyone didn't. ' _Pry some humans.'_ Cliff thought with a gruff.

"Oh, by the way I like your eyes, Alex." It was Rose, Alex thought they didn't notice or they just won't bring it up.

"Now that you mentioned it, I knew her eye colors are different!" Lani exclaimed.

"I thought it was the reflection of the light." Dani said, almost murmuring.

James looks speechless while blinking at Alex so Albus spoke up, "James is ignorant."

"As if you noticed it before we did." James scoffed.

"I did." Albus declared but is ignored.

"It is so rare to see eyes like those, are they your Mom's and your Dad's?" Lani asked. Again, Alex tried not to cringe on the word 'Dad' and she succeeds. She's use to questions like these, she doesn't even know why she tries not to cringe. _'Maybe I think I'm used to but I'm still really not.'_ Alex thought.

Alex nods, "Yeah, the blue eye is from my Mom and the green one is from my Dad."

 **You should make a trophy for yourself, Alex..** Said her subconscious.

"What's your full name, Alex?" Dani suddenly asked, sweat starts to flow out of the pores of the one being questioned. Five pairs of eyes are on Alex again, her tiny finger twitched again. She thought only Cliff saw it but Albus saw it too, which she didn't notice. She was about to open her mouth when someone knocked from the door.

"Want something from the trolley, sweet hearts?" A mid-forties woman with black and white hair, she's dressed like a maid except her dress is grey and her apron is red.

"Yes, please." James said and quickly shoves his hand in the left pocket of his pants to grab a couple of gold coins. He turns to the green and blue eyed girl beside him, "Do you want anything, Alex?"

"N-"

"I want some lollipops, James!" Dani chirped and slides the compartment door open.

"Okay... my treat everyone, just grab whatever you like but! Not more than five sweets, alright?"

Everyone in the compartment grabs whatever they want from the trolley, even Rose. Not more than five, as promised. But Alex just sits still, she recalls her friend saying the same thing at their first meeting but she refused. The black haired girl lowers her head, Cliff looks up at her and saw the invisible tears forming in his owner's eyes. Said owner looks up when James bumped her, "Hm?"

"Chocolate?" He asked, holding out a red squared wrapper that says chocolate on top.

"Uhhh..." Alex wanted to hit herself because it was a long 'uh.'

James chuckles and unwraps the candy, making the owner of the manticore furrow her eyebrows when she saw nothing. "Is this a joke?" Alex seriously asked, surprising everyone with her tone. Alex has been befriended by traitors and she doesn't want it to happen again. Cliff stands up and puts his bottom up while stretching his front legs, careful not to bring out his claws. He sense that his owner might leave, he really wants too because of those pry some humans.

"No.. no, I'm not. It's an invisible chocolate." James nervously laughed and grabs the chocolate then closes it to Alex, which surprises her. Making her head jerk back and hit the glass.

"Ow.."

"Sorry, you okay?"

Alex stopped nursing her head when James lays a free hand on her shoulder, she knew that James felt her slight flinch. "Yeah.." Alex answered and continues to nurse her head, stopping again when James holds the invisible chocolate in front of her mouth.

"Don't worry, it's not poisonous." James chuckled and when Alex still looks reluctant, he eats the invisible chocolate then unwraps another. Alex and everyone else hears the chocolate being cut in half by James's teeth. He holds out again, begging for Alex to try it out. Since the girl can feel guilt, she was about to grab the chocolate when James briefly pulls it away.

"No, open your mouth." James said solemnly, making Alex frown. The oldest Potter laughs and hands Alex the chocolate, the latter is wondering what is up with the boy beside him. She sighs and observes the chocolate, everyone has a smile on their face while watching Alex. Except Dani, but she forces one though. Alex glances at Cliff who shook his head, she bites half of the chocolate and pops the other half in her mouth. Her taste buds immediately took a liking to the flavor, she thought that the chocolate in this world and from the muggle world are the same.

 _'This chocolate is much better than the muggle's, wonder if all the chocolate here are too.."_ Alex thought, melting the chocolate in her mouth so she could savor it.

"Awesome, right?" All Alex could do was nod at James, she really has no words for the flavor. A minute later, that felt like an eternity, the chocolate has finally melted and Alex missed the flavor. She wants more but how could she possibly ask the boy beside her? She hasn't been in this kind of situation, and she badly wants another taste of that invisible sweet.

 _'This is not the time to be shy!'_ Alex inwardly told herself, so she inhaled the embarrassment and exhaled it. She opened her mouth to ask when— "Here... figured you'd like more." Albus held out three invisible chocolates, Alex glanced from them to the owner. He reached over and grabbed her wrist then laid the sweets in her palm. Feeling flushed, Alex tried not to look like what Albus did created an affect on her. Something shuddered in her chest as Albus's hand graze off her wrist. This is the first time a boy held her, and the first time she made eye contact with one. Black mixed with blue and green.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've only watch the movies, never have I finished the books. My aunt had**_ 'The Deathly Hallows' pt. 2 _**but I didn't read it. Uuuwwwaaahhh~ now I so badly want to read it, actually.. I've always been wanting to read it ever since it ended!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading~ review for me to see your thoughts! :DDD**_


End file.
